


[雀你] 慰

by dreamonly



Category: Wanna One
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamonly/pseuds/dreamonly
Summary: 非典型ABO + 孕期（又是个没怎么用到的设定）冰酒A雀x无味B你私设如山 ooc 废话一大堆感觉一点也不爽 我也好难过就是我之前嘴的那个设定 有改动 艰难复健 努力地随便搞搞（什么？）第一次搞abo！有错请务必指出555轻点骂谢谢大家555





	[雀你] 慰

**Author's Note:**

> 为什么把你设定为B呢 因为我不想搞得那么黄（屁 就是不会写）  
下次！下次我一定写他A你O然后打一个超爽的炮！（握拳）

朴佑镇是从什么时候开始变得这么闷闷不乐的呢？

给他打电话结果接的有气无力，发kkt也不会秒回，一起吃饭的时候只顾着自己闷头吃，对你抛来的问题回答的有一搭没一搭，就连你最喜欢的狗狗眼也失去了光彩。

哦，好像是从你拿着两条杠的验孕棒给他看的时候开始。

朴佑镇刚刚看到这个结果的时候是狂喜的，把你抱起来在空中转了三圈，在你无奈又宠爱的眼神中后知后觉把你轻轻放到沙发上，蹲在你身边轻轻拍了拍你的肚子，

“宝宝，你好呀，我是爸爸呀。”

说完他自己都乐了，像个小孩似的在地毯上打滚。

当天你们就去了医院做检查，医生说没有什么大问题，只是责怪了下你们都怀孕三个月了怎么才发现以后要多放点心思在宝宝身上云云。朴佑镇比你还紧张，拉着医生问这问那，医生一脸无奈，“先生，您太太身体非常好，不会有什么大问题的。”

“哦，有一点需要您注意一下，”在你们临走时医生叫住了你们，“因为您太太的体质问题，这段时间还是尽量避免性生活吧。”

哎，这个小孩子，刚好今天给他买的钢铁侠乐高也到了，今天早点下班回去跟他聊聊吧。

“佑镇呐？”你敲了会儿门没人应，就干脆自己腾出手拿钥匙开了门，“没回吗？”

结果你把门一打开一股冰酒的味道冲的你有点上头。

朴佑镇发情了。

你急急忙忙把门关好锁死，鞋也来不及换就冲进房间，“佑镇？你在哪里？”

你进到房间看到衣柜大开，里面你的衣服都被拿了出来胡乱堆在床上，一团小被子在衣服堆上抖抖抖，细微的声音从里面传来，

“姐姐……呜……”

这是你第一次看朴佑镇筑巢，你既紧张又好奇，悄悄走上前去把被子撩开一个角，果然看到了因发情期而敏感的小兽在被窝里把自己蜷成一团。感觉到有人靠近，只敢睁开一只眼睛偷偷摸摸地看。见倒是你，忍了好久的眼泪哗啦啦流了下来。

“姐姐……呜……你终于回来了，我、我还以为你不会回来了。”

你哭笑不得，“我什么时候没回来过了？这几天活比较多所以要加班而已。”

你脱掉鞋子爬上床，轻轻连着被子一起把他拥在怀里，“我回来了。”

小兽从被子里探出个头，因为发情的缘故嗓子有点哑，他也没想着要清嗓，就这么哑着叫你。

“姐姐，”

他甚至还带了点哭腔，“你，你帮帮我…”

谁能做到不心软呢？

你扒下朴佑镇下身的小短裤，已经灼热得发烫的男根失去了束缚一下子弹到了你的手上。你稍稍握住前端他就着急着把自己往你手里送，蹭的你满手都是从他铃口溢出的前列腺液。光下身得到了安慰还不够，他干脆整个人钻出了被子将你的脸合在掌心细细亲吻。

朴佑镇发情期的时候真的很像一只小狗。渴望你的亲吻却又不止于此，就会拿他的脸颊蹭蹭你的，一边蹭还一边含住你的耳垂，看到变红后喉咙还会发出很有成就感的哼哼。接吻也是，他不甘于平凡的亲吻。他喜欢在亲吻前先用舌尖将你的唇形描绘一遍，然后再含住你的下唇细细吮吸，最后再将自己的舌送入你的口中。

哎，好会亲。

好像是察觉到了你的分心，朴佑镇拱了拱你的肩窝，在你的脖子上留下了一颗草莓。你被他的突然袭击吓得叫了一声，一低头又看到眼泪婆娑的小可怜对你撒着娇。

“姐姐，快一点好不好。”

“明明是我们佑镇让我分心的，怎么现在反而怪我了？”

他都明说了你也没必要客气，紧了紧手上的物什，满意的听到了他的嘤咛。

“姐姐…”他扭了扭腰，示意你快一点。

也不知道是不是发情的缘故，房间里空调开着，你身上也清清爽爽，可他早已起了一层黏腻的薄汗，身体也烫的吓人。下身高高翘起顶在你的手心，不耐地蹭来蹭去，仿佛在用全身催促着你快一点。

你一横心，转身跪倒在床下的地毯上，将顶端含入口中。

“哈啊…”得到了和手不一样的慰抚，朴佑镇没忍住呻吟出声。小孩子一旦得到了就想要更多，他又在着急地把自己往那个热源送。

你却觉得自己好像含着一块烧红的碳。Alpha冰酒味的信息素居然可以神奇的通过这种方式传到你的嘴里，把你甜的发晕。你本身又不是很胜酒力，吞吐了一会儿就觉得脸颊发热，头也越来越重，可是又没有办法停下，只能硬着头皮继续。

朴佑镇好像看出了你的不适，可他又舍不得从你嘴里离开，“姐姐，”他叫住了你，“你不要动，我来就好。”

说罢他就站起身，只将顶端抵着你的唇瓣，自己把住柱身开始撸动。你晕晕乎乎地有一下没一下舔着铃口，终于刺激着朴佑镇射了出来。

直到晚上睡觉前你还觉得有点奇怪，好像少了些什么。

是了，发情期时的朴佑镇怎么可能只来一次就能解决呢。

第二天是休息日，你因为连续的工作身体十分疲惫，加上酒精的双重作用睡得很沉。同时，你还做了个梦。

梦境中的场景就是你现在躺的这张床上，梦里的你好像是一个旁观者，你看到了“你”在朴佑镇的怀里睡觉，可是你也可以听到一点别的声音。

是朴佑镇吗？

“姐姐…”不知道为什么，梦里小朋友醒的特别早。你还是像昨晚一样静静躺在他的怀里，可是他好像有点不对劲。

他从你身后紧紧抱着你，顾忌着宝宝还很细心的避开了你的小腹。鼻间在你的后脖颈蹭来蹭去，贪婪地吸取你的味道。

一股浓烈的冰酒味又爆发开来，平时明明是甜到发腻的气味，现在却带有了一丝侵略性，你甚至可以从信息素中读出他克制的心理。可是发情期中的alpha哪里是那么容易自控的呢，没过一会儿，整个房间已经充斥了冰酒的味道。

你看到他小心翼翼地把头探到你的后脖颈，拿他的下巴蹭了蹭你的颈窝。“你”好像没有感到不适，依旧沉沉睡着。小朋友看你没反应好像有点着急，不对呀，按理说姐姐这么敏感该醒了啊。眼泪不知道何时开始已经在眼眶里打转，他又倔强地忍着不让它落下来。

朴佑镇又往你身边挤，翻身起来亲了亲你的眼睛，看到你睫毛颤了颤以为你要醒来，马上做贼心虚窝回属于自己的那个被窝，眨巴眨巴眼睛看着你。结果过了一会儿你又恢复了熟睡，小朋友不乐意了，再一次凑近你轻轻唤着你的名字想要把你从睡梦中叫醒。

“姐姐……”跟着话语一同倾泻而出的是眼泪。突如其来的哭泣好像把他自己也吓了一跳，在眼泪的催化下情热也越来越明显，alpha因为得不到及时的安慰愈发难耐，内心的空虚感也愈发明显。

“姐姐…你为什么不理我啊…呜呜呜…”小兽因为你长时间的冷落没忍住哭出了声，平时难得一见的眼泪现在大颗大颗往下掉，没一会儿就浸湿了枕套。

“姐姐…呜…”他在你身后紧紧贴着你的背，头埋在你的发间寻求能被你的味道包裹，手则伸向下身抚上了抬头已久的柱身，随着急促的呼吸有节奏的开始撸动。

梦境到这里戛然而止。你模糊的意识提醒着你有个什么东西顶着你的后腰，这感觉确实不好受，你终于缓缓转醒。

遥远的声音也逐渐传进你的耳朵，“……姐姐对不起，我不该这么冷淡对姐姐的……呜呜呜，我、我只是有点嫉妒宝宝……”他哭的太凶了，还打了个哭嗝，一边哭还不忘把自己流到你肩窝的眼泪一点点舔掉。你终于知道是怎么一回事了，心里觉得这小孩又可爱又好笑。

“佑镇呐。”

“嗯？姐姐你终于醒啦！”语气里是能察觉的开心。

“宝宝有什么好嫉妒的呢？”你转过身来面对他，帮他抹去眼泪。

他终于得到了来自属于你的抚摸，一下子眼泪掉的更凶了。

“呜……姐姐是不是有了宝宝就不要我了……”

你慌了神，手足无措地将他抱住，“佑镇呐这说的是什么话，”

“姐姐永远最爱你呀。”

得到了你肯定的回答他的眼泪才稍稍止住了一点，什么也没说只是抱住了你。

你的手顺着他的腰线往下滑，直到你把住了那根灼热。

“我们佑镇发情期还要忍着真的辛苦了，”你凑近他的唇，“要姐姐用腿帮你打出来吗？”

他真的忍了很久吧。

你既然发出了邀请他岂有不接受的道理，小行动派当机立断将你翻了个身，手还不忘垫在你还未成型的小肚子下，抽回来的时候还轻轻拍了两下。

你还没来得及笑他“这个准爸爸还当的挺好”，他就将你的睡裙一把撩起，试探着将柱头抵在你的腿间。都到这个时候了还不忘小心翼翼问一句“姐姐我可以插进去吗？”

你并紧了腿示意他可以，alpha的本能此时才被完全开启。从床头柜拿出的润滑直接被挤掉半瓶，你腿间的软肉被一下子破开，灼热的摩擦让许久未尝性事的你有点吃不消。润滑混着前列腺液在你的腿间搅起了一圈泡沫，明明没有插入，却因为过分的摩擦而使你受到的刺激更强烈，你终究没忍住喘了出声。

朴佑镇好像受到了鼓励，紧紧贴着你的耳朵，下身也没有停止运动，“姐姐也有爽到吗？”

没等你回答他又自顾自地说了下去，还带着哭腔，“谢谢姐姐……呜……原谅我的任性……”

哎，明明自己还在哭却还要来安慰你这叫什么事啊。

alpha虽然和你说话带着哭腔，身下的动作是一点没放水。每一次都冲击得又猛又狠，你不用看都知道自己大腿根已经红了。侧着身的姿势也没有耽误朴佑镇发力，不知道是昨天已经有过一次的原因，没多久朴佑镇就喘着粗气射在了你的腿间。

在你还躺在床上缓神的时候，朴佑镇给你清理干净了爬下床拿了什么回来。

看你疑惑地看向他，他不好意思地笑出了小虎牙。

“抑制贴。昨天是忘记贴了结果睡醒了就……”说他像小孩，他还真像孩子一样向你作保证，“姐姐放心！这是最后一次了！”

“好哦，那我们佑镇来抱抱吗？”

end


End file.
